MPC! 21
Please, wake up, sister! Princess Tama's inner flame! (どうぞ、目を覚まして、姉！ 多摩姫の内なる炎！Dōzo,-me o samashite, ane! Tama hime no uchinaru honō!) is the 21th episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary Eiji and Maeko visit Tamiko/Tama at the hospital, and the doctors explain that she has given a few more reactions, but it'll be a long recovery process. After they leave, Wan-chan and Orbit pop out from Maeko's backpack. They recognize a familiar scent and Orbit concludes that half of her is indeed awake, but the other half, which contains most of her powers, must be in her inner flame. Maeko thinks how this could be if she wasn't in Crashju form, but their trail of thought are cut by Eiji slamming his fist into the wall, sure that Lord Claw is keeping the other half. At his house, Eiji explains they have to somehow get into the corporation to retrieve Tama's inner flame, but Daisuke recalls him that the ship was destroyed by them a long time ago. Orbit explains Lord Claw has many ships at the Central Ship Station, most of them used to kidnap fairies. Kosuke concludes they have been into one of those. Eiji decides they have to get into the main station, but everyone is hesitant and unsure of how to do it. Orbit knows a way, but they might have to "think like the enemy" to get to it. The next day, the team stays alert for any possible victims; anyone covered in negative emotion is an easy target of villains, according to the Precure Guidebook. However, Kamen appears in front of Eiji, and despite his will to fight, politely refuses to duel, visible concern in his eyes. As the team reaches them, he explains Chinmoku cares for Nisshoku as much as they do, and accept a truce. Eiji's blind with rage, but Maeko takes his offer, even knowing it's risky. Kamen uses his mask to teleport them to a faraway location of the city, where a secret passage is hidden in a trunk. After walking towards it, the team finds themselves in the Central Ship Station. Daisuke is in awe at the scenario outside with many ships, and Toshiro can see the moon and the flag left by the first men on it. Eiji cut their excitement reminding they're in an important mission, only to be shushed by Kamen, who reminds them Lord Claw can hear from miles. As they make their way to Nisshoku's room, Yukio asks why is he helping them, to which Eiji announce it's surely a trap. Kamen doesn't agree with Eiji's opinion, but understand his distrust in him and Paradox Corps in general; he tells about him and his happy family on Themis, which was complete with their first-born child Shin; however, shortly after he was learning to walk, Themis started to collapse. The fairies were taken by Paradox Corps, but a handful of Themians managed to flee in a ship. Kamen lost his wife among the confusion, but held to his baby until the planet's final moments. Lord Claw however rescued him, and offered him a way to make his child speak, him never managing to even vocalize as a newborn. He doesn't like the Precure, but that doesn't mean he likes what Paradox Corps do completely; but he'll do anything for his son, and for "the man who made him speak". Daisuke tears up a bit, but Eiji calls him out on feeling sorry for their enemy. Maeko replies that's how Daisuke is, and Kamen opens the door to Nisshoku's room: Chinmoku's laying in her bed, holding closely her broken earrings. He's visibly uncomfortable seeing the Precure, but his father assures everything is ok. Yukio approaches him, assuring if everything goes right, Nisshoku will wake up, and understanding from a drawing nearby that Chinmoku actually loves her. Eiji insists they're lying to manipulate the team, and accidentaly calls out the newly-built security robots. Visibly offended, Kamen decides enough is enough and just grabs Eiji and Maeko, taking them away to somewhere. The team and Chinmoku follow them to the elevator, only to have the door shut at them. Maeko scolds Eiji for being so close-minded, pointing out that things aren't as easy as to call people evil or good; Eiji admits he's frustrated more for him not seeing sooner Nisshoku was his sister and that he wanted to make up for lost time. Kamen eventually drops them into the top floor, showing the cages with the hungry fairies and the devices he built to weaponize their magic and the Shiewel's, before Wan-chan took them away. He then points to a container where Nisshoku's earrings used to be. Seeing a dark flame, resonating like a heart pulsation, Eiji recognize the energy from Nisshoku, and understands Kamen was telling the truth. Embarassed, he turns to apologize, but Kamen has left them with the security robots. Maeko explains Kamen was clear their presence there was no lonmger needed, and that they needed to retrieve the flame carefully to not give the robots the worst impression. This time listening her, Eiji carefully retrieves the container, but a pleading fairy hold to his boot, startling him, and making the robots chase them. By that time, the team already looked for them using the elevator, but they're quickly knocked out by Eiji and Maeko, who plea for them to close the door. The robots manage to keep it open, until Chinmoku slips in his choker and whispers them off, launching them against the cages and freeing some of the fairies. The noise is enough to call all security robots to the top floor, but the team arrives to the ground floor and Chinmoku opens the portal back to their world. Safe and sound back to the faraway spot, Eiji apologizes for his behavior, admitting he should have tried to understand Kamen and Chinmoku meant well. Daisuke is just glad he wouldn't have to slap him out of that. Then, they realize they have an extra follower: the pleading fairy, who kept holding to Eiji's boot. Wan-chan recognize him, but recalls he doesn't have a name. Seeing he's desperate for food and water, the team decides to take him to the Kita household, but Eiji gives Maeko the dark flame, assuring he'll be there as soon as possible. At the hospital, Maeko enters Tamiko's room and opens the container, letting the dark flame out and gently pressing it on her chest. Tamiko breathes deeply, then her eyes recover sparkle. As she recognizes Maeko, she mutters a bit before sobbing of regret, to which Maeko replies with a hug, assuring it'll be okay, all thanks to the Precure and their unusual allies. Precure references * Daisuke quotes Hikaru Hoshina/Cure Star (Star Twinkle Precure)'s catchphrase "Kiraiyaba!" when they're admiring the Central Ship Station. * This is the first episode where the boys don't transform into Cures.